


Reign

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Fuck Shit Up And Not Die [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angry Bucky Barnes, Avengers Family, Bathing/Washing, Blood Kink, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dark!Bucky, F/M, Helmut Zemo had it coming too, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Natasha Romanoff, Hydra Peter Parker, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra can go fuck themselves, In which the Reader fucks shit up again, Misogyny, Murder, Murder Kink, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Oral Sex, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Project Insight (Marvel), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Relapsing, Secret Marriage, Smut, Soft Bucky Barnes, Soft sex, Spas, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We're REALLY getting into the mental issues here, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, coping sex, reader has ptsd, this is the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes's secret wife decides to go to the spa with Mrs. Rogers and her secret sister-in-law, Rebecca Barnes Proctor. Helmut Zemo, a Solokvian member of Hydra who is in hiding from Director Rogers and his right-hand-man James Buchanan Barnes and woman, Natasha Romanoff-Barton fucks everything up. Needless to say, she won't be going back to the spa for a while.Also known as: Three women go to the spa and shit happens. Everybody's pissed off and want blood now. Thanks, Zemo.Oh, and the Avengers are back. That's nice, too. Hydra, you better fucking watch out. You're so screwed now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fuck Shit Up And Not Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Reign

**Author's Note:**

> | Listen. I know, I said that Mission Report would be the last time I'd write Dark!Bucky and his murder wifey. 
> 
> But I have this thing called being a liar, so here's the next installment. And yes, my crazy ass really made this into a series, lmafo 
> 
> Buckle up, because this one is less funny and more angsty, but don't worry, you'll still get the fluffy filth at the end!
> 
> Italics for Russian, as always.

“Fuck!”   
  
“What, punk?”   
  
James Buchanan Barnes was not really having a good day. He was covered in blood, his blue eyes trained on his phone. It was a picture of you wearing a dark sweater with his dog tags over it, as you stood in the sun. A smile had been on your face, your eyes shining. 

Oh, how he loved his little secret wife. 

“We lost ‘em, Buck,” Steve growled. Bucky hissed, slipping his phone back into his back pocket of his tac pants. 

“God fucking damn it.”   
  
It had been a few weeks after Pierce’s funeral. Steve had been made Director of Hydra and he had been sworn in again. Bucky had to do the same again, as Steve’s right-hand-man. Mrs. Rogers had been released from her office duties, which left more free time for her to hang out with you. Bucky didn’t mind. Natalia had been sworn in too. The trio had been relentless in hunting down the major Hydra officials. You had helped during the shootout when you had shot eight of them point-blank dead. The reminder made Bucky hard. He loved you so much. 

“... Buck? You with me, Buck?” Steve asked, bringing him back to reality. Steve gazed down, looking at his best friend’s erection. “Really Bucky? An erection? Now’s not the time!” Steve snapped. Bucky glared at him. 

“Oh shut up, Stevie.” Bucky sniped back. “I know you and Mrs. Rogers ain’t any better. I heard y’all last night.” He snapped back. Steve had the decency to blush, just a little. But then, he full-on glared again. The Brooklyn Boys were currently hunting down Hydra officials while their wives were off hanging out together. 

Suddenly, Bucky’s phone rang. He picked it up after seeing **_Becca_ **flashing over his screen. 

“Becca?” Bucky asked roughly. 

“Jamie! There’s been a problem! Ow- FUCKING SHIT! Listen- you and Stevie need to come to the spa resort. I’ll send you the location! Your wife’s about to lose their shit! Come quickly!” Rebecca shouted into her phone. She ducked and there was a sound of someone screaming and a very loud gunshot. 

“Motherfucker! You fucking piece of shit! You’ll fucking pay for that!” He heard you yell from the line. 

“Becca! Put me on speaker!” Bucky barked. There was a beeping noise. 

_“Doll, I fucking swear to god, if you keep fighting, I will tie you to our bedpost for a week and I will not let you come!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You snapped a Hydra official’s neck, blowing a piece of hair out of your face. You marched over to Rebecca, snatching her phone, beginning to screech into it. “Like the fuck you are, James Buchanan Barnes! We were ambushed!” 

“YOU WERE WHAT?” 

  
  
  


The trouble all started when you asked Rebecca if she wanted to go to the spa with you and Mrs. Rogers. Now, Rebecca didn’t have a problem with Mrs. Rogers at all. All three of you were in the resistance together, which made for very nice girls nights. Well, whenever you weren’t being pressed over your sex lives with Mrs. Rogers by Rebecca. For research purposes, the second oldest Barnes member said, but you didn’t believe her.

You had suggested the idea of a spa day to Mrs. Rogers after Pierce’s funeral. She looked like she needed it, especially with what she had told you during your lunch date together. Mrs. Rogers had hugged you tightly, uttering a “fuck yes.” So she was more than happy to go. Then you had asked Rebecca because you wanted to celebrate killing Pierce together. Well, technically it was fifty/fifty. She hired you, and you did the dirty work. But the point still stood. So after Rebecca agreed, the three of you were headed off to the spa you had booked.

It was supposed to be relaxing. And it started off that way. You had changed into the spa scrubs, sitting in the heat room. It was set to ninety degrees Fahrenheit. It had been a blissful time. You had been laying down on the bench, eyes closed as you thought of your husband. Maybe you’d take Bucky to the spa too. Would he even like going to the spa? You’d have to ask him later. After the heat room, you had walked into the cold room. It was freezing, but you didn’t mind. You had been wiped and frozen by Hydra so much you had built a high tolerance for the colder weather, which was why you loved winter in New York so much. 

But you felt bad. You had wanted to tell Mrs. Rogers about your real relationship with Bucky. It wasn’t that you couldn’t, it was just that you were terrified. Hydra had taken over the world. You had made sure you hid well. You couldn’t risk becoming a pawn again. From the meetings that Bucky would take you, you were hidden in the shadows very well. It allowed you to listen in and be able to report back to the resistance. But with Bucky and Steve having more power, it meant you could be in more danger. So you didn’t. You kept it hid. 

After the cold room, you decided to hit the hot tubs. It would nice to relax. You had been on your way to the lockers so you could change again, and on the way there, the hairs on the back of your head stood up. 

Something was wrong. Something was wrong indeed. Your fingers curled around the locker you had put your tank top and shorts in. You opened it carefully, walking into the adjacent bathroom stalls to change. You took your scrunchie off to tie your hair into a bun to keep it out of the way. Smiling, you exited the bathroom with your scrubs in hand, putting them back in the locker, beginning to walk to where the hot tubs were. 

  
  
  


Helmut Zemo couldn’t believe his luck. He had been hiding from Director Rogers and his fucking lapdog, the former Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. Not to mention the Black Widow was still crawling around too. Rumors of high elect Hydra officials were ending up dead. 

Alexander Pierce had been the final straw. After he died from a brain aneurysm, Zemo had become desperate. He knew you had something to do with it. You just had to. No one would’ve suspected you. You were the secret wife of the Winter Soldier. Zemo walked out of his hiding spot in another stall, sneering. Why Hydra would’ve given a weakling like you to the Winter Soldier, he didn’t know. To his knowledge, you were useless. Just a trophy wife to the former Asset.   
  
Zemo didn’t know about your killer cunt. Zemo didn’t know that after you had been married to Bucky, he had trained you. Bucky had trained you as Winter and himself with every weapon known to man. Weapons from the Middle Ages, during the American Revolution, you name it, he taught you it all. You were a good pupil. Your honeymoon had been spent with physical training that only your husband taught you. While Bucky would be in cryo freeze, Hydra would use you instead. Not just for your cunt, but for the new fact that you could fight now. You could easily walk into a crowded room and people and walk out with dead bodies surrounding the floor, and no one would be able to suspect you. It was a gift and a curse. 

“Hammer. Go.” 

“Oooh, now this is nice.” 

You snickered as you looked over at Mrs. Rogers. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, just like you. Rebecca was sitting at another hot tub, rolling her eyes. 

“That’s the point, Mrs. Rogers.” You pointed out. 

“Oooh, but you know what would be nice? If ya would’ve told me about your kinky fuckery with my big brother!” Rebecca shot back. Some of the staff looked at her, and then looked at you. You heard low whispers. 

“Ain’t gonna tell ya shit, Becca!” was your response. You sank lower into the tub, sighing with relief. All the stress seemed to melt away. It felt good. 

After a couple of minutes listening to the soft jazz music, you got up, the water sloshing around you. Humming, you whistled a ‘40s song as you made your way to change. 

You had heard him coming. That other sense that you had built, training with Winter, with James, was alerted. Your hand shot out before you could even blink. There was a loud snapping noise and you heard the person yelping. 

“You bitch! You fucking broke my arm!” You heard them scream. You turned, your eyes were cold. There was no fire in your eyes, no life. Your eyes lacked their usual shine. Your form was sharp, just like how Bucky had taught you. Your life with Hydra kicked back in. You remembered being strapped in a chair, restrained like an animal. You remembered a scientist or two slamming you down, the memory suppressing machine hooked around your head, before you heard them saying to wipe you again. Your screams echoed in your mind as the electric shocks fried your brain, and you heard your husband roaring in anger. 

Justin Hammer couldn’t believe his luck. Zemo said this bitch was the trophy wife to the Winter Soldier. She’d be harmless, he said. Easy to take out, he said. So when you broke his arm and threw him against the wall, he felt fear creep in. You weren’t going to spare him any mercy. Today was supposed to be a good day, and this motherfucker just ruined it. Briefly, you heard more Hydra officials coming in, and some froze at the sight of you. 

_“Sir! It’s the Soldat’s wife!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It doesn’t matter- take her out you fool!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“No. I’ll take you all out myself, starting with him.”_ Then, you lunged at Hammer, tackling them down, and drew your arm back before repeatedly punching him in the face. You didn’t care if you weren’t enhanced. You would beat them all into the ground if they wouldn’t leave you alone. God, you hated Hydra. 

Your hands wrapped around his throat, crushing his windpipe and you heard a sickening snap. One down, a lot more to go. You stood up, standing to your full height. They had guns too? Oh, that was cute. Noticing that Hammer had a shotgun, you picked it up, the sound of the shotgun reloading made Mrs. Rogers finally get up, grabbing Rebecca by the hand, determined to get the fuck out of there, but not without you. 

You heard Mrs. Rogers call your name. But you didn’t care. These people had ruined your damn spa day and were going to get their asses kicked for it. 

Then you fired. Gone was the little innocent secret wife of James Buchanan Barnes, right-hand-man of Director Steve Grant Rogers. The Winter’s Shadow was back. And she was going to reign hell. 

  
  
Tony Stark couldn’t believe it. His face was unreliable as he looked at his former teammate and his best friend. Steve’s jaw was tight. Rhodey was in shock. Clint and Natasha didn’t look shocked though. They had seen this coming. Bruce looked scared. Peter looked pale.

“So… she’s like you?” Bruce asked. 

“No.”   
  
Bucky was seething. He couldn’t believe it. You, Mrs. Rogers, and Becca had gotten ambushed. Then you had gone ape shit. He didn’t know if he should’ve been proud of you, or angry. You weren’t enhanced like him and Steve. Unlike him and Steve, you couldn’t bounce back after twelve hours. 

“My wife isn’t enhanced. She doesn’t have any of the serum. It was all me. After Hydra had us get married, our ‘honeymoon’ was spent training. I trained her. Weapons, self-defense, any weapon on this fucking planet you could think of, I trained her in it. For her own benefit, and because of Hydra. Whenever I didn’t cooperate with them, they used her against me. I’d be frozen again and she’d take my place. You don’t understand- I would’ve done _anything_ to keep her fucking safe. I went on more missions to make sure she didn’t. Sometimes we’d go together. We were partners before anything. Sometimes we’d finish missions early to spend time together before we went back. I would’ve put the gun to my head to silence all the screaming if it wasn’t for her. I love her.”   
  
“Hold on, wife, you said? I didn’t know you were-” Tony trailed off. Bucky resisted the urge to punch him with his metal arm. 

“Were you not fucking listening to me, Stark? I literally just said we were in an arranged marriage!”   
  
“Wait.” Steve looked at Natasha and Clint. Like everyone else in the room, he was still trying to digest everything that Bucky had just said. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Steve accused her. Natasha nodded.   
  
“Yasha was at a Hydra meeting. It was a few weeks after you saved them both.” Her tone was soft. “I came by to see how she was doing. Yasha, she was in the memory suppressing machine when we had found her. She was screaming. I could hear it all throughout the facility.” Memories plagued the Black Widow as she remembered that day. She and Steve had come to collect Yasha. But Yasha had told them there was someone else. A partner, he had said. He had given a brief description of you and the two had gone back in. What they saw horrified her. You, strapped to the chair like an animal, the memory suppressing machine plugged in. Your screams echoed in her ears. You were so young. At least, you looked like it. Steve had ripped out the memory suppressing machine and the straps holding you in place. You had been crying out for James. _For Yasha._

Bucky’s jaw tightened. The remembrance of seeing you in pain and held down like an animal enraged him. An animalistic snarl escaped his lips. Bruce and Peter backed up a little. 

“She invited me inside, thanking me and you for saving her and Yasha’s lives. She said Yasha spoke about us sometimes. How you and Yasha used to be in Brooklyn together, Steve. And how much Yasha cared about me in the Red Room. Then she started crying.” Her voice was breaking. The stoic Black Widow began to shake, but she continued. “She told me everything. How she killed her boyfriend on accident, and that was how she ended up in Hydra. Her parents had become desperate. Then Hydra took her to Siberia. They engaged her to Yasha. She told me weeks leading up to the wedding she’d have nightmares about accidentally killing Yasha like she did with her ex-boyfriend. They had become so horrifying that the scientists had to drug her to make them go away.”   
  
Bucky hadn’t known that. He hadn’t known you had been having nightmares of him leading up to the wedding. That was why he hadn’t seen you up until the wedding. You were too drugged out to see him. It made him angrier. His poor wife. 

“She told me all about her kills while being in Hydra. About how they used her against Yasha. She’d be forced to do the jobs that required more… sexual requirements. Then Hydra would lock her back in with Yasha.”   
  
Bucky remembered those times. He remembered not seeing you for days, weeks on end. He remembered how relieved he would be when you would be shoved into the ground as he held you in his arms tightly. You would be sobbing in his arms, and he’d hold you tight, whispering about how proud he was of you, that you had come back. Eventually, clothes would be stripped or ripped off, and he’d be exploring every inch of your body, kissing your sins away. He’d be inside you and touching you all over again so you could feel. Feel yourself again. To know that you weren’t alone. It was his way of proclaiming his love for you. He loved you, he truly did. He didn’t know if he could love anyone as deeply as you. You were his salvation.

“I was sworn to secrecy, Steve. I couldn’t betray Yasha and his wife like that. Please, Steve, you have to understand.” Natasha begged.   
  
Oh, Steve understood. He understood that feeling of hiding secrets. But he couldn’t help but feel like Bucky had betrayed him. 

“What do you mean by sexual requirements?” Peter asked Natasha quietly. Natasha looked at Peter. Oh, Peter. Sweet, innocent Peter. But Peter wasn’t so innocent anymore. He already had a body count. He was in the resistance. One of the main members, next to his older sister and you. He loved you like a sister. You loved him like a brother. To you, Peter Parker was the brother you wished you had. 

“Hydra wanted her because of her cunt. She can kill men with her pussy. Not enhanced men, but regular men. It was why Hydra paired us up together. They thought she could kill me. When she didn’t, they arranged for us to get married. They weren’t planning on us falling in love though.” Bucky shook his head at the idiocy of Hydra. Tony choked on his water. 

“I’m sorry, she can _what_ now?” Tony exclaimed. His hand fell to his dick as if you were going to barge in any minute and kill him with your cunt too. 

“Is she like… a Succubus or something?” Rhodey asked. Bucky paused.   
  
“Something like that. But she doesn’t draw in energy. She just kills them.” He wasn’t lying if he was getting hard at the reminder that you had killed Pierce with your cunt. He considered it a merciful death, compared to what Bucky would’ve done. He would’ve tortured the man slowly until Pierce was nothing but a begging mess before Bucky would rip out his tongue and his heart still beating. At least with you, it had been quick. 

“... Dude. Are you fucking horny right now?”   
  
Bucky scowled at Clint. “So if I am, Barton? I can’t be horny for my wife?” He snarled. Clint gave him a look. “Being horny for your wife is one thing, Barnes, but being horny over the fact that she can _kill_ people with it? Oh, we’re all fucking deranged.” 

“Speaking of deranged… I think there’s a certain wife we need to save.” Tony drawled, bringing the Avengers back to the case in point. Everyone darkened the reminder. 

“So, what’s the plan, Cap?” Tony asked. Steve could honestly kiss the man right now.   
  
The Avengers were back. Hydra was going to pay. 

  
  
  


“Stop, please!”   
  
You cocked your head. Bodies surrounded you. Most of them were dead bodies. Blood pooled everywhere. 

_“Please?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Please was the word I screamed when you motherfuckers tortured me. Please was the I heard my husband scream when we were ripped apart from each other, Please was the word my victims screamed before I murdered them with my bare fucking pussy. You don’t know how it feels to scream that word.”_

Your shotgun aimed right at their head, and you pulled the trigger. A gunshot rang out, and you watched as blood splattered on the marble, and some were even on your face. You were probably drenched in blood at this point. You didn’t care anymore. Anyone loyal to Hydra had to die. In fact, most of them that were in the room _were_ dead. That gave you a sense of comfort.

You were about to shoot again, but then you heard a loud crash. Your eyes had snapped up, your weapon cocked, ready to fire. 

_“Put the weapon down, doll.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Hammer’s shotgun clattered to the floor in an instant. Bucky ran over to you, making sure to dodge the bodies. The Avengers walked into the scene, shock filling their faces. Bodies of dead Hydra officials littered the floor. There was blood everywhere. You were practically drenched in blood. They watched as husband and wife embraced tightly. You broke down, beginning to sob. 

“He… we were ambushed, James. I-I’m sorry… I-I lost control…” you sobbed. Your eyes were shining with tears as Bucky looked into your eyes. For a moment you were back in Siberia again, your husband gripping you tightly after a mission together. 

“Shhh. It’s alright, my love. Come back to me, doll. That’s it. Come here, kitten.” Bucky whispered, holding you close as you sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed circles on your back to soothe you. 

“Go get your sister and Rebecca.” Steve barked at Peter. The boy nodded, sprinting over to find Rebecca and his sister. Bucky picked you up bridal style, your arms wrapping around his neck tightly. 

_“Don’t let me go,”_ you whispered. Bucky nuzzled his face into your neck. 

_“Never, doll. I’m never letting you go.”_   
  
“Steve!” Mrs. Rogers ran over to her husband, hugging him tightly. Usually, Steve and Mrs. Rogers would be not fans of affection. But after seeing you go apeshit and worried as fuck about you, a hug was definitely needed. Rebecca looked at her Jamie and you, a soft smile on her face. 

“Avengers, move out,” Steve ordered. 

“Wait! Steve.” Peter threw down a man in a purple mask. He looked knocked out. Steve and Bucky stiffened. 

_Zemo._

  
  


“How is she, Bucky?”   
  
It had been a long day for Mrs. Rogers. She had been shocked. Finding out that you and Bucky had been secretly married all this time… it suddenly made sense. When you said you understood her. It all made sense.

“Still in shock. She’s resting, for now. How are you?” Bucky replied. Mrs. Rogers swallowed. 

“I’ll be alright, I guess. By the way, did you know Steve used to be with Tony?”   
  
He had known. After Steve had found him, the blonde-haired supersoldier told him all about Tony. About how he had fallen in love with the genius, and how he thought Tony was dead after Project Insight happened. But then, he had found that Tony was alive. 

“Yeah.”   
  
“I don’t think I’d mind if Steve got with Tony. I mean, I’m pretty sure they’re going at it right now.” Mrs. Rogers smirked. Bucky gave her a look. “I didn’t need to know that,” he grumbled. Mrs. Rogers laughed softly. 

“He’s certainly interesting, Tony. I think he’ll make a nice addition to the relationship. We’re getting along already.” She remarked. “Oh, so it’s a poly relationship now?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, yeah. We’ll have to talk it out, but, it’s headed that way.” Mrs. Rogers shrugged. Bucky smiled softly with a low chuckle. 

“Good. At least the punk’s happy.” 

You groaned. You tried opening your eyes, and when you did, you felt a raging headache. You sat up. 

“Careful now.” You looked, seeing a man with salt and pepper hair, with kind brown eyes. He was dressed in casual clothing, but he looked tired. Streaks of grey were beginning to show a little in his hair. 

“Who are you?” you croaked out. “I’m Bruce Banner. You might know me as the Hulk.” Bruce scratched the back of his head nervously. You nodded slowly. You had heard of him. 

“I’ve heard of you. From Hydra.” Your voice was low. Bruce nodded, a bit sheepishly. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly. “Like I got hit by a bus. My body aches everywhere. I slipped again.” You sighed. Bruce raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, slipped?” he asked in curiosity. “I’m guessing you already know, but… before missions, Hydra would wipe me clean. They’d erase my memory to ensure I’d do their work for them. I’d become empty, a shell of myself. I felt like that when I killed all the Hydra officials. Hydra called me Winter’s Shadow. I felt like her again. They screamed at me for mercy but… I killed them. I gunned down every single of one them. They pleaded with me. I told them they didn’t know how it was to plead.”   
  
Bruce could understand that. After Project Insight had happened, the Avengers had fled. Pepper had been killed. Tony and Rhodey had been distraught. Then Steve was made Director of Hydra. Tony would cry at night. For Steve. For Pepper. He missed his lover so much. And then to find out he was married? That hurt even more. Tony was a wreck. Laura Barton had been murdered too. Clint and Natasha were beside themselves with Lila and Cooper, mourning the loss of their family member. The Avengers were hardened by revenge now. Hydra needed to fall. They would paint the blood of dead bodies of the organization now. 

“I hate Hydra so much…” You sniffed. Bruce embraced you. You took it in stride. His presence calmed you. 

“I hate them too, girl. I’ll leave you alone to rest now. Get some sleep.”   
  
  
  
“So your wife has a killer vagina. Well, that ain’t the worst thing I’ve heard all day.”   
  
Sam Wilson looked over at James Buchanan Barnes, who’s eyes were hardened. Ever since Project Insight had taken off, the former Army vet had become an Avenger and went into hiding. The Avengers had planned, along with the resistance in secret, to take down Hydra. Sam had immediately fit in with the rest of the team pretty quickly. To everyone else, Sam Wilson was a breath of fresh air. Bucky found himself slowly warming up to the other man. 

“Yeah?” Bucky replied. Sam made an “uh-uh” noise. Then the door opened, revealing a very marked out Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Both men were holding hands. 

“So, I’m guessin’ you two figured it out, huh?” Bucky asked, his accent slipping back in. Steve and Tony looked at each other and nodded. “We’ll have to talk with her. For… whatever we’ll be.” Steve replied softly. For a moment, Bucky saw the old Steve. Bucky smirked. “If you’re thinking of a poly relationship, she’s up for it. She told me herself. So go. Find her and talk about it. Just… keep the noise down, Stevie. Will ya?” Sam snickered at the two former superhero’s faces. Flustered, the two left the room in search of Mrs. Rogers. 

The two’s attention was brought up again as Natasha walked into the room. 

“Sam. Yasha. We’ve got Zemo in the room.” Bucky growled, the anger that this man had set the plan to ambush you, Mrs. Rogers, and Becca all came back. Winter was pretty pissed too. Bucky allowed Winter to take over, his eyes becoming emotionless. His metal plates shifted and whirred as he stood up.

“... Yasha?”   
  
No answer.   
  
“Bucky?”   
  
Still no answer. 

“James?”  
  
“ _Soldat?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Ready to comply.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ Helmut Zemo cursed his luck. He had been captured by the Avengers, and not to mention, you had completely thrown him off course. He thought he could’ve taken you, Mrs. Rogers, and Rebecca out easily. He didn’t plan for you to fucking ruin everything. He didn’t plan for you to be strong. He certainly didn’t plan for you to wipe the floor with the Hydra officials either. And he also didn’t plan to be knocked out by a fucking stupid teenager either. Fucking Peter Parker. 

Zemo had realized his mistake when the door swung open, the Winter Soldier grabbing him by the throat with his metal hand, slamming him against the wall. 

_“You hurt our wife.”_ Winter hissed angrily. Oh, Winter was beyond pissed. He was enraged. The audacity of this lowly man in front of him! How dare he hurt you. How dare he hurt what was _his._

“I didn’t know,” Zemo choked out. Winter snarled. “I-I didn’t she’d be that… strong,” he wheezed out.   
  
“Winter. Stop.” Zemo was dropped like a sack of potatoes as Winter turned to face Natasha. 

_“He hurt our wife, Natalia.”_ Winter hissed. “I know, Winter. But we need information first. Then you can kill him.” That seemed to satisfy the enraged supersoldier because then Bucky had reformed, pulling out his knife. 

“Alright, Helmut Zemo. We’re going to play a little game. It’s called, Tell Us What You Know. Then, Winter and I are going to make you regret to _ever_ touch what is _ours._ ” Bucky snarled. The plates of his metal arm shifted as he stretched out his metal arm, a dark smile spreading onto his face. 

Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff-Barton watched as Helmut Zemo screamed. 

Bucky walked into your room, drenched in blood. You had noticed he had come in because you had woken up. Your thighs grew damp as you saw him drenched in blood. 

_“Who’s blood is that?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Zemo’s.”_ And then his uniform fell to the floor, Bucky slipping off his shirt and boxers, leaving himself bare for you as he walked over to the bed. He helped take off your blood dried tank top and shorts, leaving you naked. The blood had soaked through your clothing, red patches of dried blood decorating your body. Bucky gently held you, a primal look in his eyes as he stroked your hair. 

“My brave, good little wife. I’m so proud of you. Took down so many Hydra officials with no help. So good to me, kitten. So good for your daddy.” Bucky purred. You shivered and moaned at the praise. He drew soft circles on your clit, making your hips buckle. A mewl escaped your lips. 

“You want me to be rough or soft with you tonight, doll? You can choose,” Bucky murmured, pressing soft kisses down your body. You whimpered. 

“Don’t care… just touch me,” you gasped. With a swift nod, the bed dipped as your husband slipped on top of you, straddling your hips in place as he loomed over you, his long hair that he’d been neglecting to cut falling in his face as he looked down at you, eyes dark with desire. His thumb brushed over a dark nipple, watching with a salivating mouth as it hardened into a nub, making you gasp as your back arched. 

“Shhh. You just lay back, sweetheart. I’m gonna take such good care of you, doll. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being taken care of?” Your husband hummed. You nodded frantically. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss onto your mouth. You moaned, opening your mouth for him as he tasted you. He pulled away slowly, savoring the look of your blown out eyes. His thumb traced the opening of your lips gently. 

Unlike the past month where he had been rough with you, James Buchanan Barnes was treating you softly. He was treating you like the queen you were. Kisses were pressed all over your body, his flesh and metal hands running up and down your body. He could taste the metallic taste of dried blood on you, but he didn’t care. Your face could’ve been melted, your body could’ve had burns all over, and he’d still love you. 

“James,” you sighed. Your eyes were lidded as your body moved up and down, shallow breaths escaping your lips.   
  
“Mmm… relax doll. I’ll take such good care of you. I promise.” His words were etched on your body as he took a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around it, making you whimper. Once he was done paying attention to that nipple, he moved onto the other one, releasing it with a soft pop. 

“Need you,” you gasped. “Need you to touch me. Down there. Please.” You begged softly. Bucky chuckled. “Your wish is my command, doll.” He nudged your legs apart softly, his nose bumping your clit. His metal finger eased its way inside you softly and slowly, drawing a long moan from you, your walls fluttering around his finger. 

“Mm, _shit_ … so wet and tight here for me, doll. Feels like a fucking furnace in here,” Bucky breathed out, wet squishing noises ringing in your ears as he slowly eased his metal finger in and out of you. He kept a slow pace, slowly adding more fingers. By the time he slipped in a fourth, you were a blabbing mess. “More,” you cried out. “More? You want more?” Bucky asked quietly. At your frantic nod, he chuckled and replied, “I think I can do that.” 

Louder, wet squishing noises rang louder in your ear as whines fell from your lips as the pressure increased. Mewling, your back arched, bowing up. 

“Ah… James…” You moaned, hips rolling onto his metal hand, fucking yourself with his fingers as you panted. 

“... Feels so fucking good, kitten. You’re so good to me,” Bucky panted, increasing his pace. Your pants turned into moans as your hips rocked against his hand. His praise washed over you, making you shudder.

 _“Close… so close James,”_ you choked out. _“Yeah?”_ Bucky panted. You nodded, whimpering.   
  
_“Come. Come for me, sweetheart. Let go, that’s it, that’s it doll, fuck…”_ Bucky gasped as you came, your legs shaking. Your walls clamped around his metal fingers, coated with your slick. He eased his fingers out, placing them in his mouth so he could suck it off, shifting positions so you’d be on top. 

“Want you to ride me, sweet thing. Can you do that?” Bucky panted, his eyes dark. You nodded furiously, sinking your cunt onto his cock slowly, inch by inch. It was like Pierce all over again, except you weren’t killing anyone this time. Bucky watched with hazy eyes as you sank down onto his length, breath caught in his throat. _“Gorgeous, baby. So good,”_ Bucky gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as you fully sank in, a whimper of pleasure falling from your lips. 

_“Move, doll.”_ Your hips rocked back and forth as you slowly eased your body up and down, your breasts falling up and down slowly. A metal and flesh hand rose up your body, cupping your breasts possessively as Bucky looked up at you, eyes dark with lust. 

_“So pretty… such a pretty girl… look so pretty, hon,”_ Bucky spoke, hushed as you began to slowly move faster, his hands holding your breasts in place as you bounced above him, noises escaping your lips that you couldn’t recognize. The pressure was building inside you again, your belly turning warm. Your walls were slowly tightening around his cock, and a choking noise left your lips as you came, Bucky grunting. His grip on your breasts fell as he grabbed ahold of your hips, using this new position to thrust into you. Your walls throbbed around his length as grunts left his mouth.

 _“Oh… oh James…”_ You cried, gripping his shoulders, your mouth slipping open as pants left your lips. 

_“Gettin’ close, doll… gonna… gonna come inside you,”_ Bucky grunted, his fingernails digging into your hips, coming inside you with a shout. Pants left your lips as you shifted, laying down next to him. Carefully, he picked you up bridal style, heading towards the bathroom, still inside you. He turned on the water, slipping out of you as he placed you in the tub. The water was warm as he placed you in, making you sigh as the warm water soothed your bones. Bucky grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap, walking back to you, sinking into the tub from behind. He held you close as he lathered the washcloth, beginning to gently scrub off the dried blood. He scrubbed you down, whispering soft praises in your ear as you leaned back, eyes beginning to close in bliss. 

“Open your eyes, doll.” You slowly opened your eyes again, realizing that you had been moved back to the bed, fully dressed in what looked to be Natasha’s clothes. 

“Talia gave them to me. Said they’d fit you.” Your husband murmured. You nodded, feeling sleepy. 

“Gotta talk to the team, doll. I’ll be back soon.” Bucky whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.   
  
_“I love you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I love you too, doll.”_   
  
Bucky quietly closed the door behind him, footsteps leading out into the living room area of the safehouse. Everyone seemed to be there waiting. Steve was the first to greet him. 

“Hey, Buck. How is she?” Steve asked quietly. “Sleepin’, Stevie. Thanks for the clothes, by the way, Talia.” Bucky thanked his former student. Natasha nodded from her spot on Clint’s lap. 

“Zemo gave us a list of names before Yasha brutally murdered him. Sam wrote it all down.” Natasha spoke. Sam handed the list to Steve, who passed it around to everyone else once he was doing reading it. 

“We’ll split up. As soon as we recover, we’re going Hydra Hunting.” Steve spoke, his Captain voice coming back. Sam shot him a grin. “It’s nice to have you back, Cap,” Sam spoke. Steve smiled softly. 

“Jamie?” Bucky looked over at his sister. Rebecca Barnes Proctor looked over at her big brother. 

“What on your mind, Jamie?” Rebecca asked softly. 

“I think I want to marry her. For real. Once this mess is over, I’m marrying my wife. For real. I'm going to put a wedding ring on her finger once we kill those sons of bitches."


End file.
